Alex's Journey
by krakc
Summary: After saving New York from a Nuke, Alex traveled around the world to find something to believe in when he suddenly awakens in Remnant.
1. Another World

_"If I'm still human...where do I fit in now? How do I rejoin the human race?"_

Alex asked himself this question when he saved New York from nuclear obliteration. He lost faith in humanity as a result of his actions which turned New York into a living hellhole and Blackwatch imposing a very strict martial law on New York to prevent the infection from spreading, which seemed to make life in New York much worse than before.

Alex boarded a boat, he was going on a trip around the world as a form of ' _soul-searching'._ He wanted to find something to believe in humanity and to find his place in the world.

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be leaving shortly, please make sure your belongings are with you at all times." Upon hearing this, Alex made himself comfortable for the long travel.

"Might as well get some shut-eye" Alex thought to himself. He didn't need to sleep because 'Alex Mercer' was just a big Biomass which means he didn't need to sleep and any other things that humans do to keep themselves functioning, But the act of sleeping or simply closing his eyes brought Alex comfort and silence that he liked after being through countless warzones in New York.

* * *

"hrrgh, Are we there yet?" Alex thought as he felt the sunlight in his face and warm, comforting air brought about by the.. ' _forest'_?

Alex opened his eyes and to his surprise, he wasn't at the boat anymore but at a forest he wasn't familiar he had been before.

"Where am I?" Alex told himself and quickly used his Thermal Vision to look for any signs of life.

"Hmm, 2 humans on that cliff," Alex murmured. "Might as well start there." Alex began to ran to the cliff.

* * *

 **On the Cliff.**

"Our last team has been formed sir, Nora Valkryie and Lie Ren," Glynda said to ozpin who was busy drinking coffee and watching the surveillance scroll. "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda murmured as he switched to the other students.

"Still, he's probably better of-" Glynda's train of thought was interrupted when he saw a black blur rose upward to the sky.

"What is that?" Glynda spoke when she tried to narrow her eyes to look at the blur that was slowly descending on her and ozpin's position.

"Professor Ozpi-" ***BOOM*** Glynda was interrupted by what sounded like a bomb blow near her. Ozpin turned to the commotion while casually sipping on his coffee.

"Excuse me, but uhh.. do you where the nearest.. city is?" Alex asked. He could have just consumed the man and take in his memories but he went on this journey to find peace and hope within himself without resorting to violence as much as possible.

"Young man, I don't know who you are but -" Glynda was interrupted by Ozpin "Glynda it's fine" before casually sipping his coffee.

"Well, there is the city of Vale, which is quite a long way from Beacon" Ozpin said to Alex who was slightly shocked to hear the name of the city and academy.

"Vale? Beacon?" Alex thought and searched through his memories he absorbed while he was rampaging across New York. "No mention of Vale and Beacon anywhere in my memories." Alex thought before asking another question to Ozpin.

"Where.. Am I?" Alex said with confusion.

Ozpin took a long sip from his coffee before answering. "You are in Remnant, though from your question I can assume that you aren't from here Mr. -?"

"Alex. Alex Mercer" Alex said before he looked to the sky. He could see the faint outline of the Moon which was broken into.. _pieces_ on one side. "Looks like I'm in another world." Alex thought.

"Ah, Mr. Alex. if you would like, you can follow me to the school. I believe I can help you answer the questions that are undoubtedly on your mind,

"Uhmm..," Alex thinked before answering. "Sure, why not Mr. -?"

"Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy" Ozpin said before taking another sip.

"Ok, Mr. Ozpin." Alex said.

"Please, just call me Ozpin" Ozpin spoke while walking towards Beacon with Glynda staying behind to wait for the students.

"This is gonna be interesting" Alex said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's my first fanfic with a cross-over from RWBY and Prototype. so it would help if you guys can give criticisms on my writing styles to help me improve in the future. Soo.. Yeah, and BTW this takes place just after the End of Prototype 1 where alex was traveling around the world.**


	2. Induction

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Prototype**

* * *

The elevator bell rang as it reached its destination at the top of ozpin's tower.

"Please sit, we haven't much time until the ceremony." Ozpin said to Alex who was looking at his office with awe, Alex thought the office was very.. _fiction-like._ Gears which looked like they belong to clocks gradually turned overhead. So far from what he'd seen the technology was far more advanced in certain areas than Earth and the humans with animal parts walking around the campus certainly helped cemented Alex's view of Remnant as more or less, _interesting_.

"Now Mr. Alex, forgive me for being blunt but, I take it you are not of this world?" Ozpin asked

Alex chuckled, "Well, well, and how did you come to your conclusion, Ozpin?" Alex questioned Ozpin

"Well, the most obvious is your name isn't following the rules of Remnant." Ozpin smiled while sipping on his 3rd cup of coffee.

"There are rules for names in this place?"

"Yes, it's a long story, and one that I don't have the luxury of telling you right now." True to his words, Ozpin's scroll suddenly began to vibrate. The screen said GLYNDA who was calling him for the team ceremony.

there was a momentary silence while ozpins scroll was vibrating until Alex spoke.

"Not important?" Alex said while pointing his head toward ozpins scroll.

"Before I go to the ceremony, I have an offer." Ozpin said while calmly standing up

"In all my years as a Huntsman, I personally know when someone is dangerous or not,"Ozpin said to Alex who was also staring at Ozpin, "And you, Alex, I can sense that you.. are something powerful.. perhaps not even human." Ozpin calmly said to Alex who was a bit shocked but did not show it on his face.

Alex was more cautious now. If this 'Ozpin' fellow knows he's somehow not human then this world's equivalent of Gentek or Blackwatch would probably want to capture and test on him or in worst case scenario, he would be once again hunted for his life, Something which he constantly did during the 3rd week of the Infection of New York.

After thinking about it, Alex met Ozpin's eye and asked "Well, 'Ozpin', I sure as hell don't know what you're talking about. As you can see, I'm human." Alex lied, he would tell the truth later but only when he can know if he trust Ozpin.

Ozpin smirked then stood up from his desk. "Hmm, I suppose so. My senses must be getting rusty." Ozpin said condensingly. Alex could tell that Ozpin didn't believe his lies but didn't show it. Just as he was about to ask something, Ozpin's scroll began ringing and answered with a frustrated Glynda on the scroll.

"Ozpin, you're late, the students are getting tired of waiting." Glynda angrily said to Ozpin who replied tactfully.

"Sorry, I had some matters I needed to attend, I will be there shortly." Ozpin then ended the call and started walking towards the elevator before turning back to Alex.

"Mr. Alex, please follow me. We can discuss this further after the event." Ozpin said to Alex who nodded then went in the elevator.

* * *

- **Auditorium-**

"Man, it isn't like professor Ozpin to be late, especially for something as important as this." Weiss said to her soon-to-be teammates.

"Maybe he just forgot to drink a cup of coffee" Yang said with a mischievous grin on her face and then turned towards Ruby whose eyes were glimmering like a children who had their favorite food and toys given to them.

"Hey sis, what you lookin at?"

"OOH, LOOK AT HIS WEAPON! ISTHATAMACEWITHFIREDUSTINFUSEDWITHITOHLOOKATTHATONEITLOOKSLIKEACLAYMORESWORDBUTWIT-" Ruby's rambling were interrupted when the door opened and Ozpin hurriedly walked to the front of the auditorium with a hooded man walking behind him.

"Sorry I'm late students, I had important matters I needed to attend but no matter, lets get this ceremony started." Ozpin said to the microphone while wiping off a drop of sweat that had formed above his eyelashes.

The ceremony went like usual but most of the student's eyes were trained on the hooded man who was walking behind him a moment ago. they found it weird that he wore a three layers of cloth: a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back, only a few people noticed that the design on his back was glowing irregularly. On his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

Ruby eyed Alex like a mechanic working on fixing a car part, he was slightly disappointed and at the same time intrigued by how the hooded man had no weapons on him.

Ruby then elbowed Yang lightly and whispered. "Yang, isn't it a bit weird that he has no weapon?"

Yang replied "i don't know sis, maybe he just doesn't need one."

Ruby was about to reply when they heard Ozpin say their name which promptly made them go to the front of the auditorium.

"And finally, Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said which he then momentarily glanced at Ruby.

The auditorium clapped and Ruby was wide-eyed at how she became the Team Leader, however she was interrupted by his train of thoughts when Yang suddenly hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed while still hugging his sister.

"Now before I end this ceremony, there is one other student who will be joining us." Ozpin said to the students whose claps were slowly fading until silence filled the auditorium.

"Students, this is Alex Mercer," Ozpin said while motioning to Alex "He will be joining us as a special student of the academy."

The crowd began to murmur and gossip to each other. Others are asking why he is a 'special' student, others comment on his appearance like why is he still wearing his hood and why he has such a weird name.

Ozpin interrupted the students with a cough and continued speaking. "He will go through a special Initiation Exam,I assume that's fine, Alex?" Alex nodded.

"That will be all. Thank you." Ozpin then walked off the stage and thought to himself. "This is shaping up to be a very interesting year.."

* * *

"A special student? Seriously?" Alex questioned Ozpin as they went to a secluded room followed by Glynda.

"Yes, Alex. while you may function as a student of Beacon, attending classes and such, I may give you additional tasks to be completed around Beacon or Vale and in most extreme cases, around the kingdom." Ozpin answered Alex.

"So what am I, your puppet now?" Alex questioned Ozpin who he was staring directly with threat in his eyes.

"As I said Alex, I 'may' give you additional tasks, but that will have to wait," Ozpin then turned to Glynda, "Glynda, please take a picture of Alex here so he can be registered as a student." Glynda was shooting a glare to Ozpin but decided to follow his instruction.

Glynda then took out his scroll and prepared the camera function to take his pic when she said. "Please stay still while I take your photo.. and please take off your hood.", Alex quickly retorted, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Glynda replied sternly which made Alex sigh before taking his hood off, which made Glynda and Ozpin's eye widen a bit.

Alex's skin was very pale with light-blue eyes, which was accompanied by dark eyebags that made him look exhausted and sick. Glynda was able to shake himself out of shock before saying. "Please look directly to the camera," a flash of light then emanated from the scroll which caused alex's eyes to slightly twitch. "aand.. done, you will be a part of the student registry by the end of the day but for now," Ozpin looked toward Glynda. "Please show Alex the Guest Room he will be staying in."

Glynda nodded and motioned for Alex to follow him.

* * *

Glynda and Alex passed by one of the halls of the dormitories which was mostly empty as students were either sleeping or setting up their rooms in their dorms. Alex was wondering if the guest room would also be as spacious as a team dorm as he noticed the large spaces that accommodated the dorm rooms.

Glynda then stopped at the guest room and unlocked it, which was 2 rooms away from Team RWBY and JNPR's rooms.

"This is the guest room, oh and before I forget," Glynda reached for other hand behind his back and pulled out a scroll for Alex. "Ozpin lent you a scroll, it can be used to lock this guest room, access the academy map and more." Glynda then began walking out the room while saying "Feel free to make yourself comf-" Glynda's speech was interrupted when he saw Alex also exit the room in a hurry.

"Mr. Alex, where are you going?" Glynda asked as Alex quickly answered her question a second after. "Food"

 **-Dining Hall -**

After 5 minutes of walking, following the map on the scroll Ozpin gave him, Alex finally made it to the Dining hall where a large number of students were eating after their Initiation. Alex then grabbed 2 plates and filled them to the brim with food to help him regenerate his Biomass as he hadn't 'consume' anything beside the crow that lent to the Blacklight Virus getting its preferred form as Alex Mercer. His regeneration abilities could only restore about half of his biomass which means that he had to consume or eat to make sure that he was in top shape.

Looking around for an open table, he found out that most of the tables were filled and the only open spot was besides the team called RWBY and JNPR which Alex then made his way to their table.

"Mind If I take this spot?" Alex asked Ruby who was visibly nervous as expected of the anti-social.

"U-uhmm.. sure" Ruby answered frantically as she moved her eyes all around the place as she felt very nervous and intimidated around Alex, who was wearing his hood again obscuring most of his face.

"WOW! Lots'a food there pal!, you trying to beat me on an eating contest?" Nora excitedly said to Alex with a huge gleeful grin.

Alex subtly grinned at the girl's energy before saying, "No, I haven't eaten anything at all since I came here." Alex then began to eat his turkey, which he found surprisingly delicious which he then finished under a minute.

"Wow you sure can give Nora a run for her money" Jaune then told Alex who was already eating his 2nd turkey.

"Come on Alex!, why do you always wear that hood? afraid of showing us your face?" Yang said while standing up and walked towards Alex. Alex was about to speak when he suddenly felt his hood come down, making his face and hair for all to see.

the entirety of Team RWBY and JNPR gasped and widened their eyes on seeing alex's skin and face.

"You.. don't look well.." Pyrrha asked.

"I'm Fine ms.?"

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha then introduced herself and her team-mates and Team RWBY "This is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie and Lie Ren. And this is R-"

"Ruby Rose!," Ruby interrupted then gestured towards Yang "And that one's my sis, Yang Xiao Long."

"Alex Mercer."

".. you don't talk much, do you?" Yang asked while curiously glancing over alex's skin.

Alex merely nodded while finishing his 1st plate and proceeded to down his 2nd plate.

While eating his food, he saw the girl Ruby looking at him desperately looking for something in his body while he was eating. Alex decided to ignore her, seeing as it was harmless.

Finally after a minute of searching Alex's appearance and finding no weapon in his person Ruby finally decided to ask him. "Umm.. Alex? why don't you have any, uhh.. weapon?"

Finishing off half of his plate, Alex then answered, "Don't need one.". but truth be told, Alex could just change his body to form any weapon he wishes but decided to keep his true nature under wraps for now.. until the time came when he would reveal it.

Ruby was about to speak when Yang cut him off, "Oh so your semblance is super-strength or what?". Alex heard about this 'Semblance' and 'Aura' from Ozpin that every hunter and huntress use to compliment their skills and the amount of beating they receive and fend off the grim and the occasional terrorists. It was said that Aura can be used by every living things and alex contemplated if he should unlock his aura seeing as he's a virus so he doesn't even know if he has a soul.

"You could say that." Alex replied fast after thinking for a second then finished off his remaining food. Luckily RWBY and JNPR were chatting away and left him to eat his food in peace. Just as he was finished with his meal and feeling his biomass gradually restore to full strength, the school speaker then blared to life and said something unexpected.

"Alex Mercer, Please proceed to the Combat Arena for your special initiation. ASAP"

* * *

 **A/N: well here it is guys, sorry for the late update cause I was busy with school. Rest assured that from here on out, expect some update after 2-3 weeks. and Thanks for all the great reviews :)**


	3. First Time

**A/N: From here on out this will contain spoilers from Volume 4 and 5 so if you haven't seen it then turn back now.**

* * *

 **-Earlier, Ozpin's Office-**

Ozpin sat in his chair, occasionally drinking his coffee and stared at his computer screen, particularly at Alex Mercer's mugshot. He had this inkling feeling about Alex that he only felt if he met someone or something strong or worse. His instinct screamed at him that Alex will be a valuable ally and to induct him into their secret group as he felt that he will be immensely valuable in the upcoming war with Salem, and Ozpin's instinct has more or less gotten him very powerful allies or gain the upper hand against Salem in their unending war.

Ozpin thought very, very carefully on what to do with Alex, does he enlist his help against Salem or does he ignore him, and potentially lose a valuable ally. With these thoughts, Ozpin decided to fast-forward Alex's initiation to see his abilities first-hand and called Glynda.

* * *

 **-Present, Combat Arena-**

Alex and the rest of the students who decided to watch his initiation were quite baffled, as they thought that his Initiation was to be held tomorrow and not a couple hours after the team ceremony. A fair number of students were watching his initiation as their day were free after their ceremony.

Alex was standing in the middle of the arena, waiting for his initiation to start. He admit that it was surprising that ozpin would hold his initiation this day and not the day after but he quickly pushed the thought out when Glynda approached him.

"Alex, before we begin, are you sure you don't want to unlock your aura? it's -,"

"It's fine." Alex interrupted, leaving glynda staring curiously at the man who refused to unlock his aura.

"Very well." Glynda then announced Alex's Initiation to start.

"Your first test will be a duel against one of the top students in this academy, Pyrrha Nikos." As if on cue, Pyrrha rose from her seat then moved towards the opposite side of Alex, getting her javelin and shield in the process from the weapons locker.

Alex and Pyrrha then stared at each other, trying to size up the competition before Glynda's speech interrupted them.

"Alright, since Mr. Alex doesn't have an aura and refuses to unlock it yet," With this statement, the spectators were shocked and began to murmur among themselves, including Team RWBY and JNR "We'll just put on the standard amount of aura that generally more or less every hunter has in your profile." Alex nodded to Glynda who then typed something in her scroll and the huge screen above the arena flared to life, showing both of the combatants Aura.

"Ok, rules are simple: you will fight each other until the bar goes to red or zero, are we clear?" Both of them nodded, "Good and with that said.. BEGIN!" Glynda then quickly used her semblance to retreat to the upper seats and join Ozpin in watching the fight.

* * *

Pyrrha and Alex both carefully walked towards each other slowly with Pyrrha raising her shield, protecting her head but low enough that he can see alex clearly and Alex cracking his 'muscles' as he walked.

He was thankful for whoever decided to pit him against the 'strongest' fighter in the school as he can judge his strength on this universe and can adjust accordingly if he ever had to fight someone in Vale or anywhere in the world of Remnant.

They kept circling each other for a minute until Pyrrha decided to attack first, starting with a stab which Alex promptly dodged, Pyrrha then stabbed again and again which Alex easily dodged and then Pyrrha transformed her javelin to a sword and rushed towards Alex.

Pyrrha was within Alex's space within seconds and slashed at him diagonally but Alex once again dodged her attack by quicly side-stepping to the side. Pyrrha, not intent on giving a breathing chance, took another swipe towards Alex and then promptly not giving a chance for Alex to attack, Pyrrha attacked with a flurry of her own sword with a combination of slashing horizontally, diagonally and vertically while occasionally feinting which actually was useless as Alex had no intentions of attacking yet.

In the middle of Pyrrha's attack she janked her hand backwards and gracefully transformed her weapon back to a javelin and stabbed Alex in the stomach which caught him off-guard due to the girl's dexterity and spilled a comically large amount of blood on the floor.

Pyrrha and the spectators were obviously mortified by this and some of the students emptied out their stomach on the spot. Glynda and Ozpin were also surprised but they didn't show it in their face.

Alex clutched his wounded stomach to cover up his regeneration. From what Alex could learn from the recent fight, it was akin to fighting a Supersoldier created by Gentek but with a lot more finesse and dexterity. Happy with his observation, Alex then decided to start attacking.

Alex quickly jogged towards Pyrrha, Fast but slow enough that Pyrrha saw him coming and prepared her shield up in defense. Alex then threw a 'light' punch towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha blocked it, nearly buckling under the pressure of Alex's punch. _'How strong is he?'_ Pyrrha asked herself this, she saw Alex let loose another attack and attempted to block it.

Alex punched Pyrrha's shield again and was impressed by the quality of her shield because during his time in New York, he tried to punch a tank lightly and it put a small dent in the location where he punched it but now he threw 2 punches at her shield and it still didn't show any signs of dent. Alex's thought was cut short when Pyrrha attacked again which Alex promptly dodged every strike she threw at him.

Pyrrha then leapt away at Alex and transformed her weapon into a gun and began to pepper Alex with gunfire, which he did not even make an effort to dodge or move out of the way but charge directly ahead.

 _"Time to finish this."_ Alex charged towards Pyrrha who is already trying to counter his charge but when Alex was a foot away from Pyrrha he jumped and flipped over her head, dodging her attack and landing behind her which created a small crack to form beneath alex's shoes when he landed and kicked her in the back sending her flying towards the edge of the arena and taking out a huge chunk of her aura.

* * *

Pyrrha felt her back aching very badly, like she had broken some bones from that attack alex gave, she shakily stood up, using her weapon as support and glanced up at the monitor.

Her aura was nearly depleted by a kick from Alex. She and the audience were shocked by this outcome because even Yang herself on full power barely manages to get someone's aura to half and Alex did just with a single kick.

Pyrrha then heard Alex charge again, she faced Alex and raised her shield in defence as he was closer than she thought. Alex then 'hopped', just enough that he gained a slight height advantage against pyrrha and then retracted his right arm back, biomass swirling in his right hands for a second to further augment Alex's strength and then hit Pyrrha's shield, denting a specific spot inward and sent her flying to the far side of the arena wall in the process spewing out dust and the distinct sound of rubble.

Everyone was silent, too silent for a moment as they sinked in the events that happened in the arena. Pyrrha the four times undefeated mistral champion was easily beaten by the new student and with ease too. The silence was then replaced by clapping and applauses towards Alex as the lights around the area began to lit up.

Medical personnel's then came out and placed Pyrrha on a stretcher to treat her wounds, Glynda decided this time to speak up. "Congratulations Mr. Alex, now we move on to the second part of your Initiation." Glynda then fiddled around her datapad and two large cages were hauled in at the arena.

"Defeat these grimm and you will pass." Glynda simply stated before the cages then busted open revealing two large Deathstalker Grimm, how Port managed to capture both of them is still a mystery.

Alex, not wanting to waste any more time, Alex moved near the first Grimm and jumped very high in the air, leaving a sizable crack in his wake and surprising the onlookers with his jump.

He then lifted his right foot up near his midsection and prepared to stomp the first Deathstalker with an _Air Stomp_ , tendrils of red and black leaving and entering his right foot before plummeting towards the doomed Grimm.

 ***CRACK*** a loud audible sound was heard as Alex's foot made contact with the Deathstalker's bone-white shell and broke through it with ease and crushed its body and organs at the same time. The deathstalker then dissolved leaving a standing Alex in the middle.

Alex frowned as the Grimm dissolved quickly, he was planning on consuming it to possibly gain a new power or more information of the Grimm but decided to do it once he was alone and out of prying eyes., tt

The second Deathstalker charged Alex as if it was angry and struck at him with its tail which Alex easily dodged by leaning out of the way, then used its pincers to try and grab Alex with it.

Alex easily dodged the grab by the Deathstalker by rolling over to the gap of its left pincer while keeping a firm hand over it and with a heft pull, detached it's Pincers from it's body eliciting a pained shriek from the monster and mixed reactions of awe and disgust from the audience. Alex then easily dodged another attack from the Deathstalker which he quickly countered with a left haymaker to it's face.

The creature was now much more enraged and violently attacked everything including its surroundings with no care which made its attacks very easy to dodge which Alex used to its advantage by stepping over its shelled body and pulled its golden(?) stinger out of its tail which made the Deathstalker scream in agony before Alex grabbed the remaining of its tails and slammed the giant crab to the ground, without giving it a moment's rest Alex then spun around and threw the Grimm to the opposite side of the arena.

Alex then ran as fast as he could to finish off the Deathstalker, going as fast as Ruby using her semblance before he hopped into the air and prepared a flying kick for the half-dead Grimm as tendrils of biomass spun around his right leg for a good 1.5 seconds before he unleashed it on the Grimm, which ended up with a huge, crudely made hole on its underbelly as well as nearly destroying the part of the arena where the Grimm was stuck.

The on-lookers were stunned at the strength and speed of Alex. He fought two Deathstalkers and took out each of them in a span of one _minute_ , which most experienced huntsman/huntresses would've taken a hefty amount of time if they faced it alone. They looked with mouths agape and their eyes wide. Alex defeated two Deathstalker in a span of 1 minute or less, which even the most experienced huntsman/huntress would probably take about 2-3 minutes.

The silence was then replaced by applauses and cheering for Alex which was abruptly stopped by Glynda's speech "Congratulations Alex, and with that you are now officially a Beacon Student."

The spectators clapped for Alex then began filing out.

* * *

 **Alex's Dorm Room**

Alex was laying down on his bed, contemplating on what to do now since getting on Remnant. Back home ever since he "woke" up in the morgue all he did was fighting,subterfuge and escaping from Blackwatch and the army. He also stopped Blackwatch from setting off a nuke in New York and recovered the memories of Alex Mercer with the help of his sister Dana.

Dana.. He ponders on the events of New York in his head. She was the only person that Alex could rely on and was frankly the only human connection that he had during the time in New York. After being kidnapped by Greene and her hunters she was in a comatosed state ever since. Even after he checked up on her before getting on the boat that somehow transported him into this wonderland called Remnant.

Well, lingering on the past wasn't doing Alex any good and lying around doing nothing was still foreign and uncomfortable for him so he headed out to go to Vale.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale** **4:30 PM**

Alex was now walking on one of the many sidewalks of Vale after a short, uneventful ride in the airship except for the news report that caught his eye about Dust robbery going on in Vale which he was quite interested then quickly tuned out when the report about the robbery was done. Wondering on what to do now that he's in Vale, he turned the next corner and found a club which he decided to try out and promptly went there.

Alex was stopped by the bouncer and frisked him which Alex complied and got in the club. Which was moderately filled with people drinking, dancing and primarily socializing all the while guards are primarily monitoring the guests while blending in the background.

Alex went up to one of the bar stools and was then greeted by the bartender. "What'll you have?"

Alex, having not tasted alcohol since his awakening even though the memories inside him all have different alcohol tastes decided to use the cop-out "I'll have the cheapest."

The bartender nodded and grabbed a glass and poured it full which he then served to Alex. Alex then took a sip and took a moment to savor the taste.

"HEY JUNIOR!, POUR ME ANOTHER WILL YA?!" one of the patrons shouted which Junior only answered with a simple "Coming!"

Everything was going as usual with everyone going about their business, Alex included which he refilled his bottle two more times while casually watching the guests dancing from time to time, until the club got more quieter which Junior approached Alex.

"You know how 'bout you take the hood off, makes people feel more at ease with you."

Alex chuckled and replied, "Not my style." which Junior casually accepted the explanation," Well, people and their fashion taste I guess. Name's Junior, what's yours?"

Alex briefly hesitated before answering the question. "I'm Alex"

"Huh weird name, you new around here?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I've more or less familiarized anyone who's been in Vale. You one of those Beacon students?" Junior said while wiping the numerous dirty bottles.

Alex finished his third bottle of Beer then replied. "You get a lot of students from Beacon drinking here?"

Junior gave a curious glance towards Alex before continuing his routine. "Yeah, mostly the 2nd years and up come here to have fun or just hang out. Most of the time though, some minors come and convince me that they're old enough to drink."

Alex only hummed in response before asking another question, "You never asked for my age though."

"And now I will, give me an ID." Alex internally sighed before grabbing something from his jacket and gave his old gentek card to Junior.

Junior took a long look at Alex's card. He never heard of any company called Gentek in any of the four kingdoms in remnant. Perhaps a new company? junior thought before he shrugged it off and instead looked at the birth date before giving it back to Alex. "Huh, never heard of Gentek before. Is it new?"

Alex took the card back from Junior before answering his question, "... Yeah you could say that.". Alex then gestured for another beer and chatted with Junior. "Place is a bit too light on security don't you think?"

Junior groaned before answering. " 'Business parter' of mine borrowed some of my men a couple days ago. Part of the reason why I'm manning this bar instead of the bartender that was supposed to be working today."

Alex didn't respond to that remark, he finished his remaining beer in silence since he couldn't stand being watched for every single thing he did in the bar anymore. At first the twins on the far side of the bar were subtly glancing at him and a few guards here and there were occasionally glancing at him but now they weren't even subtle about it. He was about to get up when junior grabbed his arm with a tensed face.

"Hold up, pay for your beer." Alex had a moment of realization before grabbing the scroll given to him by the school in his pocket and fiddled with it for a minute before paying junior mentally thanking Ozpin for giving him an allowance. "Is this alright?" Alex asked.

Junior then checked his balance and after seeing the payment, his face loosened. "Alright, just don't forget next time." Junior smiled at Alex who returned the gesture with a nod and headed towards the exit

* * *

 **Vale. 8:05 PM**

Alex stretched his arms and legs as soon as he got out of the bar. Drinking for him was new and he found it somewhat fun although he was alone which kinda made the whole experience lonely. He took one long look at the sky and noticed the broken moon. _'huh'_ alex was somewhat fascinated by the moon as he didn't know of any weapon or phenomenon that would possibly break a moon.

Alex broke out of his stupor after noticing that he was being stared at, looking around he saw no one in his immediate line of sight except for some birds and an odd lone crow that was staring intently at him.. Was it his imagination? he shrugged off that idea and started to walk back towards the airship heading to Beacon. Probably read some books and gather more information while waiting for the next day to start.

* * *

 **? ? ?:?**

"Target located. Moving in to secure."

...

"Package Athena secured. Returning to HQ over."

"Good work. Mistress will be pleased."

* * *

 **Whew finally finished it after I promised you guys i'd update this story every 2-3 weeks and for that I will say: I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have made a promise I couldn't keep and from now on i'd like you guys to know that I don't plan to abandon this story and expect erratic updates on this story.**

 **Also thanks to the people who followed and reviewed my story! this is my first time writing an action scene so I'm not very confident in my writing skills but I appreciate helpful reviews as well as constructive criticism.**


End file.
